


shop talk

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [26]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Mentions of sex work, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 104 "Doesn't make a difference to me anyways."
Relationships: Idelle/Max (Black Sails)
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon - Round 1, Femslash February





	shop talk

“Doesn’t make a difference to me anyways.”

“ _How_ ,” Idele asked.

“Not much distinguishes clients,” Max replied. “The reward is fixed; so are the motions I must get through to get it. Hardly any titillating conversation. I _do_ appreciate when they wash first...”

Max’s accent turned sardonic. Idelle raised her glass in solidarity.

“The male form has no mystery nor thrill for me,” Max sighed.

“I agree on the mystery. But I doubt _you_ find any in the female form.”

Max leaned in with a tipsy glint on her eyes. “I can prove to you each one is a new discovery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
